BrotherSister relationship
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever since Silver and Nebula met they both became a brother/sister relationship and they start to get along pretty well. Some humor scenes.</html>


**In this story, it talks about Silver and Nebula's relationship. I just love having Silver like a adoptive brother to Nebula, not as a love couple. Just so you know. And please, no flames. **

**Nebula and Hex belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Nebula became a member of the Sonic Team when she first met Silver, they both became a brother/sister relationship.

Nebula loves him like a brother to her and they both got along very well.

Right now, Shadow, Nebula, Silver, and Blaze came to the workshop from seeing the movie The Amazing Spiderman 2.

Silver and Nebula went downstairs to do a game of Blind Man's Bluff.

Nebula had a hard time doing this since she has to be blindfolded when fighting an opponent.

Silver sweep kicks her but Nebula dodged it while having her ears open to hear Silver's movement.

"You missed" Nebula chuckled.

"Good, keep using your ears to hear" Silver said, trying to punch her.

Nebula caught his fist and punched him in the chest.

Silver grabs hers, "Good"

"Too slow, little bro. Kyah!" she kicked him which made him let go of her fist.

Nebula breathes hard to hear where Silver is when she's blindfolded, she held her hands out to feel the air move in whatever direction it goes.

Silver tries to silently fly.

"Huh?" Nebula can't hear any movements around her.

Silver then punches her back but Nebula ducked in time and kicks him.

"Nice job. You can take a break now" Silver said.

Nebula takes off the blindfold, "Yup. That was fun"

As they took a break, Sonic ordered a large cheese pizza for lunch.

"So Nebula, if you ever can't see in battle, use your ears. From our training it seems they're very sensitive to sound" Silver said.

"Thanks for the tip, Silver. Yeah, hearing is easy but sometimes when you're blindfolded is hard to tell which sound is coming from" Nebula said, eating her pizza.

"That's why you need to concentrate. Focus on your surroundings" Silver said.

"I will" Nebula said.

Silver eats his pizza with her. Nebula noticed Silver's iPhone of the song file that he's listening to. The song We Are Monsters by Monster High.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Nothing" Nebula said, "All right, it's not nothing. I just didn't notice that you like the song We Are Monsters by Monster High" she said.

"It's my favorite" Silver said.

"Me too" Nebula said, as she finished her last piece of pizza.

"So what now?" Silver asked.

"Don't know. Maybe fly around on Angel Island or something?" Nebula shrugged.

"Sure" Silver said.

After having lunch they flew around the floating island, that was until someone bumped into Silver by accident.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, future boy!" Hex hissed.

Hex doesn't fly in the air, she glides with her cobra hood.

"Sorry Hex, didn't see you there" Silver said.

"Yeah, right. So I heard you like the new song of Monster High" she said.

"Yeah so?" Silver said

"I'm just saying, sweetie" Hex shrugged.

"Uh, okay" Silver said.

Hex chuckled seductively, "See ya, future boy" she glides down in the air with her hood.

"Now I see another reason why her and Rouge get along" Silver said.

"Yup. It's like they're Lara Croft from Tomb Raider games searching for treasure" Nebula chuckled.

"Except they don't have guns" Silver chuckled.

A little while of flying in the air near the floating island, Nebula was now playing a ticklish game on Silver. She sits on top of his stomach while tickling his chest fur, hearing him laugh hard.

"NO! Stop it Nebula!" Silver laughs hard.

"I thought you're strong enough to hold your laughs, Silver" Nebula chuckled while tickling his chest fur.

"Shut up! Stop it!" Silver laughs hard.

She eventually stops to let him breathe, "You sneaky woman" he playfully growled.

"Why thank you" Nebula said with a smirk.

"Think fast!" Silver quickly rolls so he's on top and growls playfully.

"Your favorite position again, huh?" Nebula chuckled.

"Yup" he smirked.

She rolled again to be on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Why?" she smirked with her fangs.

Silver rolls over again, "It makes me feel like I'm in charge"

Nebula smirked again and rolls to be on top, "Ladies first" she chuckled.

Silver rolled again, "Who said I was a gentlemen?" he tickles her tummy.

"HAHAHAHA! SILVER!" Nebula squealed and laughed.

"Awwww, is Nebula feeling ticklish?" Silver smirked and continued to tickle her.

"NOT FUNNY, SILVER!" Nebula laughs too hard.

"It is for me" Silver smirked and continued to tickle her.

"HAHAHAHA! SILVER, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Nebula laughing too hard.

Silver stops to let her breathe.

"You sneaky little hedgehog" Nebula said, breathing hard.

Silver smirks, "Why thank you"

"You're welcome. Now can you please get off me?" Nebula asked.

Silver shrugs and gets off her.

Nebula gets up, "You know how I can steal you blind like Kitty Softpaws" she smirked.

"So, I can just dance fight like Puss in boots" Silver smirked.

"Maybe" Nebula smirked back, she then held out Silver's boots with her trick.

Silver's eyes widen as he looked down and noticed that his boots aren't there, "Man, you are dangerous"

"What can I say? I've been a thief once when I lived in the streets at age 17" Nebula said.

True, ever since she lived on the streets when she lost her parents, her home, and broke up with Scourge she lived on the streets and had to steal things to survive. But now she's no longer a thief anymore and that she already has a home.

Silver snatches his shoes and puts them on, "Whatever"

"So you're not a thief anymore since you have a home" Silver said.

"That's right" Nebula said.

"Then why do you keep doing that?!" Silver said.

"Because I like my trick" Nebula chuckled.

Silver just rolls his eyes.

That's when his eyes turned to cat-slits.

"Oh, crap. No. No. No. Don't you dare, Silver" Nebula backs away.

"Sorry Nebs, but no can do" Silver smirks and holds his hands up like claws.

Nebula gulps and clings onto the wall like Spiderman by her flight ability.

"Come down, Nebula" Silver teased.

"Phhhbbbbtttt!" Nebula blows raspberry, still clinging onto the wall.

"Very well" Silver leaps up and grabs her. He starts nuzzling in her neck.

"Not cool, man!" Nebula blushed and purrs.

"Then let go of the wall" Silver smirks and continues.

"Never" Nebula pushed him off and flies up to the wall.

Silver simply jumps up again and grabs her. He buries his face in her quills.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nebula struggles.

Silver holds on tightly and nuzzles her quills.

"You_…..*grunts*….._are a doofus" Nebula struggles but gives up.

Silver smirks, "Why thank you"

Nebula struggles too much to get him off but he was too strong.

"Ah ah ah" Silver grips tighter.

"You don't give up, do you?" Nebula struggles harder.

"Nope" Silver smirked.

"And why do you always like to snuggle on my quills?" Nebula grumbled.

"Cause they're so soft" Silver purred.

"Oh, hell no" Nebula purred out loud.

Silver smirks and continues to nuzzle her quills while purring.

"You are so naïve" Nebula purred.

"I know" Silver smirked.

"Hmph. How long are you gonna keep snuggling on me, cat boy?" Nebula grumbled.

"As long as I want to" Silver said.

An hour has passed and Nebula was asleep from having her friend snuggle on her quills like a cat.

Silver then fell asleep with his face in her quills.

As the day turned to night time; Shadow, Sonic, and Blaze saw them lying on the floor sleeping.

"I got him" Blaze chuckles and gently picks up Silver.

But Silver growled lowly in his sleep and clings onto Nebula's soft quills.

"Here we go" Blaze puts her arm under his nose.

His nose twitches and her clings to Blaze.

"How about this?" Sonic takes out his air horn prank and blares it at Silver.

"MEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Silver sprung up towards the ceiling, startled and spooked out from the loud horn that woke him up.

"Huh?" Nebula woke up and rubbed her eyes.

Sonic on the other hand didn't even laugh.

"It's okay Silver" Blaze gently pulls him down from the ceiling and holds him.

"Sheesh, who blew that horn?" Silver panted.

"A certain blue hedgehog" Blaze said.

"At least I didn't laugh this time" Sonic smirked.

"That's not the point, Sonic" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. I would wanna scratch your face Iblis Trigger" Silver growled lowly.

"Come on Silver" Blaze took Silver upstairs to his room.

"Ready to fly and run race again, Shadow?" Nebula smirked at her boyfriend.

"You're not going to win this time" Shadow smirked.

"We'll see. Ha!" Nebula flew out the door.

Shadow races after her.

**The next day**

In the training room, Nebula and Silver played Blind Man's Bluff. This time, Silver was the one blindfolded.

Nebula quietly circles around Silver as she tries to sweep kick him.

Silver smirks and jumps over it.

"I know you're peeking, Silver" Nebula grumbled, trying to punch and kick him when he's blindfolded.

"No I'm not. I've just been doing this longer than you" Silver caught her hand but she managed to kick his legs.

"Ugh!"  
>"Oh, really?" Nebula chuckled.<p>

Silver kips back up and tries to stand still to hear Nebula's movement.

Silver stands still to hear for Nebula.

Nebula tries to grab his quills but he jumped in the air and flips.

"Damn it. I missed" Nebula growled.

"Ha ha!" Silver said.

"You are like Spiderman" Nebula said sarcastically, "Can you dodge the whip without peeking?" she takes out her whip and tries to lash Silver.

Silver jumps up in fright, "Hey! What is with that thing?!"

"What? It's my main weapon" Nebula chuckled.

"Still!" Silver growled.

Nebula chuckled and lashed her whip without trying to hurt Silver when he's blindfolded.

"Eep!" Silver jumps away.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to give you a sting" Nebula said as she continues.

Silver keeps jumping out if the way, "Stop it!"

Nebula sighs and puts her whip away, "Fine"

She flies quietly towards him and tries to punch him.

Silver sidesteps out of the way and punches back but Nebula grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

Silver simply flies up from hitting the ground.

"Get down here, future boy" Nebula said.

"Fine" Silver lands.

Nebula breathes quietly and circles around him, "Kyah! Ha! Kyah!"  
>She punched, kicked, and karate chop at the same time on Silver.<p>

"Ow!" Silver groaned.

"Too slow, Silver" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah yeah" Silver grumbled.

He removed the blindfold and threw it aside; Nebula pounced on Silver and pinned him down on the floor.

"Gotcha!" she smirked.

"Hey!" Silver struggles.

Nebula giggles, "Pinned ya"

Silver smirks and rolls over so he's on top of her.

"Hmph. You really like this favorite move…..again, future boy" Nebula said.

"Yup" Silver chuckled.

That's when his yellow-golden eyes turned to cat-slits.

"Oh, crap!" Nebula shoved him off and kips back up to her feet.

Silver kips back up, "Meow" he teased.

"Hmph, meow to this" Nebula took out her laser pointer and turns it on so that the red dot appeared on the floor.

Silver tries to fight it but his instincts take over, "Meow!"

He starts to try to chase it with his pupils wide.

"This is too cute" Nebula giggles while moving the laser pointer around.

"Meow!" Silver continues.

"Having fun, Silver?" Nebula chuckled.

Silver ignores her while trying to get the dot.

As soon as Silver got tired, he pounced on Nebula playfully.

"Ugh! I guess I probably made you way too happy" Nebula said, trying to get him off but he was too strong.

Silver ignores her and nuzzles his face into her neck.

"I know your sniffing my blueberry shampoo on my quills, cat boy" Nebula struggled to get him off.

Silver ignores her and pins he while continuing to nuzzle her neck.

"Stop ignoring me, Silver" Nebula struggles harder.

Silver lays down on her fully and nuzzles.

"Oh, brother. You are such a doofus" Nebula growled under her breath.

Silver purrs and nuzzles.

Nebula stays strong to hold in her purrs.

Silver lays his chin on her shoulder while laying on her.

"This is not cool!" Nebula tries to move again.

But she can't since Silver is too heavy.

"When will you ever get off me, cat boy?" Nebula grumbled.

Silver just snuggles closer.

"Silver!" Nebula growled.

Silver soon falls asleep.

"Oh, great. Now I'm stuck with him falling asleep on me" Nebula grumbled.

"Hey Nebs" Blaze walks in.

"Hey, Blaze. Your boyfriend is asleep on me again. He sure can be funny sometimes" Nebula chuckled.

"Don't worry. I gotcha" Blaze goes up to her.

She puts her arm in front of his nose. His nose twitches and he suddenly clings to Blaze.

"Thanks. Man, he looks cute and funny when he's like this" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah, he's my little kitten" Blaze said holding him.

"Yup. See ya, Blaze. And I'll see you later, little bro" Nebula patted Silver's head and left.

Blaze chuckles and looks at Silver, "What am I going to do with you?"

Silver purrs in his sleep.

The End.


End file.
